Super Snippets
by BitterSweetChaoticSerenity
Summary: This is strictly to post the previews/snippets of the new story my sister and I will be publishing in 2015. DC Heroes: Jason Todd, Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent, and Adrian Veidt. Marvel Heroes: Steve Rogers, Peter Parker, and Tony Stark. There may be more, but those are the main men. Rated M for some of the chapters that might be a little more... intense, than others. Warning: Canon/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is a sneak peek, of Super Weird: Part One - Red Hood.

_Enjoy_...

* * *

><p><strong>Preview...<strong>

Bruce sighed as there was another bang from upstairs. "I believe the children are at it again, sir," Alfred said, pouring Bruce a cup of coffee. Bruce picked up the cup lazily and took a sip as Jason dashed into the room. He was wearing a pair of jeans, and a red t-shirt with yellow words sprawled on the front.

"You'll never catch me, slow poke," he taunted. He swiveled around to face the doorway, unaware of Bruce and Alfred already in the room.

"Jason, I'm going to kill you," Veronica growled from the hallway. She sprang into the room, her long, dark hair flying out behind her. She lunged after Jason, only for him to move at the last second, causing her to crash into the dining room chair. Her thick hair fell in her face, and she viciously pushed it back. "You're dead." Briefly, Bruce wondered what Jason did this time to tick Veronica off.

"That's if you can even catch me," Jason said, backing up. "Which you can't."

"You can't run forever," Veronica snapped. "Who knows? Maybe I'll get you later, when you think I've cooled down. Maybe your favorite shirt will somehow end up in a pile of ashes on your bedroom floor."

Jason's eyes narrowed, and he growled, "You wouldn't dare."

"But that's the thing, though, isn't it?" Veronica said, smirking at him. Her eyes shined with mischief. "Would I?"

"Not if you want to live," Jason snapped.

Veronica let out a hearty laugh. "Aw, rich boy emotionally attached to his shirt?" she teased.

Jason tense like a cat ready to pounce on a mouse. "That's it! Come here!" And with that he lunged at her, but pulling a trick from Jason's book, Veronica moved away at the last second.

"Is this how you treat all women?" Veronica joked. Jason smirked and dove for her again, and she let him tackle her. "Because if that's so, don't start crying when you end up thirty years old and alone." Jason was about to fire back when Veronica said sarcasm dripping from her words, "Because you're _such_ a catch." Jason was about to say something, but this time, Bruce cut him off.

"At-hem." Veronica and Jason looked behind them to see Bruce and Alfred sitting there. Veronica smiled, and then looked back to Jason with a frown.

"Get off," she grumbled pushing him off of herself with more than enough effort.

"Hey, watch it!" Jason snapped.

Veronica retorted, "Aw, rich boy's feelings hurt?" She stood up and reached a hand down to Jason who took it and pulled her back down. "Oh, I'm going to throttle you..."

Jason laughed, and shoved her away. "Oh really? I thought we already concluded that you couldn't catch me."

"I'd kiss your shirt goodbye."

"Undressing me already?"

"At-_hem_," Bruce tried again. "Veronica, Jason, why don't you join us for breakfast?"

Veronica let out a squeal which made Jason flinch. "Breakfast!" she cheered, making sure to kick Jason before jogging to her seat next to Bruce. Before she sat down, she smiled at Alfred. "Thank you, sir. I appreciate it."

Alfred smiled. "You're welcome, but there's really no need to thank me."

Veronica shook her head. "You deserve thanks, even if that pinhead doesn't give you any," she mumbled, shooting a look at Jason, who was also taking a seat next to Bruce at the other side of the table.

Jason ignored her. Veronica took her seat, and then jumped when something rubbed against her leg. "Do you have a ca-OWWW!" She shot a murderous look at Jason. "What's your problem?"

"What do you mean?" Jason asked, putting on a fake innocent look. Veronica's eyes narrowed and she tried to kick him back, but she kicked air. She scowled. "Nice try, too slow."

"I'm thinking about stabbing you with a fork, just saying," Veronica mumbled.

Bruce sighed. "No language like that at the table. Jason, stop kicking her. Veronica, stop edging him on."

"He edges _me_ on first," Veronica whined like a five year old.

"I do not! You're the one who threatens me!" Jason yelled, crossing his arms.

"I have empty threats, unlike you!"

"Your threats are _not_ empty," Jason spat.

"I haven't stabbed, throttled, or killed you yet, _have_ I?" Veronica hissed, subconsciously fingering the fork next to her hand.

Bruce let out a low growl. "Children _enough_," he boomed, making Veronica and Jason flinched away from him. They didn't expect him to join in. "You will both be dismissed from the table without breakfast if you do not behave, am I understood?" Both teenagers tried to protest, but Bruce went on, authoritative and frightening. "Any arguing and you'll be put in time-out together in the training room, where you'll talk out your problems like adults. Be_have_."

Veronica sighed, irritated, but nodded. "Yes sir," she said clearly, trying to mask her annoyance.

"Jason?" Bruce warned.

"Yes sir," Jason mumbled.

Bruce sighed, pleased, and then smiled at both of them. "Good." Surprisingly, both Jason and Veronica were able to have a civil conversation and not argue. It amazed Bruce who thought they would still argue despite the possible punishment.

Today, Bruce decided, was a good day.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> _Think of this as a preview, if you will. There are more heading your way when we upload our newest story:** SUPER WEIRD**. We have been planning this story for a couple of years and we will be posting it 2015. Keep in mind we have to finish Riddle Of My Past, and redo Getting Under the Masks. That will take time. I'm sorry. _

_Veronica is my new OC. She's going to be the funnest character to write ever! I can't wait to share her story with you all. I you'll love reading it just as much as I love writing it. I've never had so much fun writing!_

_P.S. - The other one doesn't want me to post this one shot till I've made one for each character, but I'm going to post it anyway because I've got a lot of one-shots for them I want to share. **JASONXVERONICA** for life!_

**I hope we can start posting sometime in 2015, hell, maybe even 2016, who knows. And no, this is not a Jaca one-shot base, this is to give you all a preview of what is to be with Veronica. Nothing to big, just simple teasers to get people ready for the upcoming story, you know? :)**

**In case you were wondering, though many of you probably weren't, she will end up being with several people. So far we only have some people whom we are absolutely going to add, they're: Jason Todd, Red Hood; Clark Kent, Superman; Bruce Wayne, Batman; Adrian Veidt, Ozymandias; Steve Rogers, Captain America; Peter Parker, Spiderman; Tony Stark, Ironman; and more . . . maybe.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **This is a sneak peek, of Super Weird: Part One - Red Hood.

_Enjoy_...

* * *

><p>I was in the training room, sitting in the corner on a plush mat. Bruce was out, either at work or at work, I didn't know where Jason was, and Alfred was busy preparing dinner. I had snatched a laptop from the computer room. Who knew Bruce would leave such easy passwords like: incorrect? I smiled as I clicked on the internet icon. Luckily I had grabbed a set of headphones before I left, so I could be quiet. I slid the headphones on and clicked around the internet.<p>

"Britney Spears?" I mumbled. I pressed the play button, and flinched when the sound exploded from the speakers. I turned the volume down. Instantly after that, the beat made me smile and I started to snap, and when she stared singing I felt a shiver go down my spin. "Oh~ I like this... Do I like this? This is...her voice is...beautiful." I let out a moan and slid my eyes closed. "Oh, I like it. Her voice! Beautiful...I want more." When the song ended, I clicked the reply button. I smiled as I listened again, and sang along. "My loneliness is killin me. I must confess I still believe. Still believe! When I'm not with you I lose my mind, give me a signnn! Hit me baby one more time!" I nodded my head to the rest of the song, and hummed along with it. When it was done, I was on the hunt for more Britney. "She has such a beautiful voice." I scrolled the page until I saw a song that looked interesting. "Til the World Ends?" I clicked it, and flinched at the sound. Luckily, she started singing quickly. I fell in love instantly after that. It was a new sound, but it was Britney, and her voice made the song that much better. I let the song continue to the next one and smiled. I did a little happy dance as I listened, my pointer finger up and my shoulders moving backward and forward. It was lame, but satisfactory and not slutty. I smiled as the next song began to play. Her songs were weird, and revolved around sexual encounters. No relationship, just sex, yet I loved it. I couldn't explain why, though.

I didn't know how long I listened to Britney Spears, but after listening to a few more songs I began to sing along again, and I took off the headphones to hear how I sounded. I cringed and shut my mouth. Humming was the better option.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself."

I jumped at the sudden voice in my ear that wasn't Britney, and looked to see Jason. He was looking at the screen of the laptop in my lap. I blushed and closed the laptop lid. "What do you want?" I asked.

"I want my laptop," he said.

I opened my mouth to protest, but then thought against it and said, "This is yours?"

He nodded. "Yep."

I snickered. "Your password was so simple."

"Well, Bruce said it was wise to have one. And that one is easy to remember."

"I would think you of all people would have a harder password," I commented.

Jason laughed. "It's pretty hard for some people to figure out. They over think it."

I laughed too. "So why do you have your own laptop?"

"I wanted one so I didn't have to use the dinosaurs Bruce has in the computer room."

I have him a dull look. "Those aren't dinosaurs, they're not even old." I shook my head. "You're just a spoiled rich kid." I smirked at him when his eyes narrowed.

"They're old when they can't support certain software I need," he said. "What where you even doing on it, anyway?" He took the laptop from me, and I gasped, and took it back.

"Nothing!" I inwardly cringed at how guilty I seemed. Why was I even getting worked up over it? It was just music. Then I remember why. I was listening to (Drop Dead) Beautiful. Just the thought of the song made me nervous.

"Wow." Jason laughed. "Nothing sure seems like a lot of something." Before I could stop him he had the laptop in his lap, and open.

I let out a scream. "Jason! No! Nooo!" I groaned, and hit my forehead on this shoulder. A defeated sigh passed through my lips when he unlocked the screen. The music instantly started playing, and then I remembered I was wearing headphones. I grinned, and then to my horror, he unplugged the headphones. I felt my mouth drop open as Britney's voice exploded into the room.

"-because you got me hypnotized. Who ever said that beauty on the inside is a lie. Cuz what I'm looking at right now would make a big girl cry. So fasten up your seat belts it's gonna be a bumpy ride. Look at chu! Look at chu! Be my sweetie, be my honey tonight. Look at chu! Look at chu! Be my sweetie, be my honey tonight. Cuz you're beautiful. Drop dead! Beautiful. Drop dead!-"

I snatched the laptop from Jason, and shut her up. "You're an ass," I grumbled as he broke out laughing.

"That's what you didn't want me to see?" he gave me an amused look. "What? Embarassed that you like Britney Spears?"

I shot him a glare. "Shut up."

"Gosh." He paused, leaning his head against the wall. "I thought by the way you were fussing I was going to find porn, or something like that. But this?" He let out another laugh.

"Ew! Why the hell would I look up porn?" I asked, scooting away from him.

"I don't know." He waved his hand dismissively. "Got those early teenage hormones. And you were so desperate not to let me see my own laptop."

"You're a pervert," I said, nudging him with my elbow. "And an asshole."

He smiled at that. "Well, who knows? You probably were fantasizing about Britney, though, weren't you?" He shot me a devious look.

I gagged and elbowed him in the arm. "Dude, I'm straight."

Jason rose an eyebrow. "Straight like a rainbow?"

I glared at him. "No, straight like a line."

"Not all lines are straight."

I narrowed my eyes more and growled, "Jason I will punch you."

"A little defensive are we?" Jason teased.

I let out a groan and stood up. "I guess I'll have to go find a guy and bring him back-just to show you how into them I am," I said over my shoulder. "Then we can make-out, maybe do a little reproducing, and you'll be convinced I like males. Later."

Jason was at my side in a second. "You don't need to do that," he said. "I was just kidding."

I grinned. "I know. So was I." I gave him a pat on the head, and then added, "But don't doubt my sexuality again. As much as I admire a woman with a nice body, a man will be the only thing I'm coming home to." I paused for a moment, a smile gracing my features. "Unless of course I have a sweet dog there waiting for me. Have I ever told you how much I love dogs?"

Jason rolled his eyes at my choice of topic and strung an arm around my shoulder.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> _Think of this as a preview, if you will. There are more heading your way when we upload our newest story:** SUPER WEIRD**. We have been planning this story for a couple of years and we will be posting it 2015. Keep in mind we still have to redo Getting Under the Masks. That will take time. I'm sorry. _

_**JASONXVE**__**RONICA for life! XD**_

**I hope we can start posting sometime in 2015, hell, maybe even 2016, who knows how long it will take us. :/**

**In case you were wondering, though many of you probably weren't, Veronica will end up being with several people. So far they are: Jason Todd, Red Hood; Clark Kent, Superman; Bruce Wayne, Batman; Adrian Veidt, Ozymandias; Steve Rogers, Captain America; Peter Parker, Spiderman; and Tony Stark, Ironman.**

**We're thinking about adding, Wade Wilson, Deadpool; Dick Grayson, NightWing; Thor; Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow; Princess Diana, Wonder Woman; or Wally West/Barry Allen, Flash. Well, what do you think? Yay or ney?**


End file.
